Dirty love
by Ship-delena
Summary: (4x17 rooftop scene the way it should've been ) No one was playing each other just at NY to have fun!


Damon following Elena up to the rooftop not really following Elena holding his hand pulling him up there. Elena had a bottle of cheap bourbon from the bar that she took in the other hand.

"Come on" Elena said with a happy tone in her voice  
"I'm coming Elena, why are we up here?" Damon said confused  
"Well you said you and Lexi had fun time up here and I've never done on the roof before"  
"Trust me your not missing much" Damon said with fire in his voice, of course that's all she wanted was sex. She had no feeling she had no emotions. She was noting but cold and empty. A feeling Damon knew to well and to offend.

Elena pushed his shoulder playfully but not knowing her own strength still, push him back a few steps.  
"Lighten up Damon, I thought we where here in the big city to have fun"  
"We can have fun without sex, I don't want you to have to regret it, you have a enough stuff about us you'll regret" Damon started to walk away and Elena grabbed his arm and pulled him in for a kiss. Damon thought at least her soft passionate kisses were the same as before.  
"Stop! Elena!"  
"No I'm not sired to you no more" she kept going even tho he wasn't feeling it. Damon grabbed Elena by the arms by the shoulders.  
"Elena this isn't you, come on"  
Elena pushed Damon back lightly but with anger still.  
" what isn't me Damon?, why can't I have fun with you.. GOD I came up here to spend time with you not just to fucked you because I'm horny little vampire. I still care about you even with my humanity off, that should tell you something."  
Damon was speechless he didn't know what to say, to hear Elena talk like this.  
He just stared at he in disbelieve, how could she care about him.  
He made he flipped the switch.

"There's no way you can care about me"

"I more then care about you Damon you know that"  
She leaned in and held his face with her palm on his face

"It's not possible you have no feelings, I made you flipped the switch"  
As soon as he said that she moved her hand from his face

"I guess your my humanity"as soon as Damon was feeling it and was starting to believe her Rebekah stormed in  
"What the hell are you two doing up here?, this place is filthy"  
Elena snapped back at her "then go the fuck home!"  
"Don't snap at me ill snap your neck Lena"  
"Whatever" Elena said knowing she wouldn't win a fight with a original  
Damon grabbed Elena hand "come on" Damon pushed Rebekah out of the way to go down stairs.  
"Where the hell are you guys going now?"  
Damon and Elena stopped and Damon said "away from you clearly, damn you really are a dumb blonde"

They left before she could think of a snappy come back.

"What are we doing now Damon?"

"We are gonna go have some real fun"  
They walked down the stairs and into the bar music was load and blood was rushing in the veins of all these people makes Elena and Damon hungry.  
Damon loved feeding with Elena seeing her with all this power was sexy and made him want her but he knew he couldn't. He watched her as she fed from a girl that was dancing.  
She looked at him like come here.  
And he did just that.

After partying and drinking and feeding for hours it was 2am  
Damon said "let's go find a hotel for the night"  
Elena was excited that meant she finally getting what she wants  
"Umm okay"

They finally found a new place it was a nice big hotel  
Damon grabbed there bags and walked in, Elena was so excited but she didn't know how she was feeling this way, the only person she felt anything with now was him she doesn't care what people think about her other then Damon.  
She never knew how to shake him EVER, he always got to her even before she was a vampire.  
Damon loved Elena no matter what states of mind Elena was in. He just was INLOVE with her. But being Elena he wouldn't take advantage of her like she is.

They both walked into the hotel to the front desk  
"Hello!" Damon yelled  
This old man walked up"need a room?"  
"Yeah two" Elena heart was broken she thought he had finally seen that there's more to her then what he thought.  
"Two!?" The man said surprised  
"Yeah" Damon said and dropped her bags by her  
"The only rooms I have are far from each other"  
"That's fine sir" he gave them the room keys and they walk away from each other.  
Damon knew Elena enough to know that she was upset. But he was trying to do the right thing in his mind.

Elena walked in to her room it was cold with one small bed with stiff sheets like all hotel rooms had.  
She had never felt so alone in a room in all her life, other then the day after her parents funeral. Sitting in her room holding the teddy bear he dad gave he one Christmas when she was little. She remember how mad she had been getting a bear for Christmas instead of the Barbie she asked for. But after the funeral it was like a pieces of her dad... That also reminded of her of Damon he was always playing with that bear.  
God why was she in this room in New York by herself.  
Why was Damon all she could think about. She was gonna try to get some sleep.  
Hopefully she would dream about him.  
Minutes felt like hours she was done trying to dream about what she wanted to do.  
She was just gonna go do it.

She walked down the long hallway to the elevated, she was on the 2nd floor he was on the 4th. It felt like it took FOREVER, she was just watching and waiting kinda jumping up and down.  
The doors opened and she ran down trying to find room 445.  
Finally there she knocked on the door lightly enough for Damon to here and not freak out.  
He opened the door wearing his black jeans and nothing else with a crystal glass cup with bourbon like always rubbing his eyes. She took it all in.  
"Lena what are you doing here.. I got us different rooms for a reason"  
"Does it seem like I care! I need to talk to you."  
Damon moved aside and let her in and close the door behind her

"So what do u NEED to talk about?"

"It felt like I was getting to you earlier on the roof"

"What do you mean getting to me?! You can't feel things right now so I don't know what game your playing but I don't what to-" he stop, holding it back not wanting to open up to Elena, just to get hurt like always

"You don't want to what be with me like this because I'm broken and I need to be fixed, I thought you were different Damon!"

"I am Elena! That's not even what I was gonna say. I was gonna say I don't want to do That and open up to you and get hurt like always!"

"OH MY GOD DAMON, I won't hurt you I'm not playing a game. I'm not sired anymore and still feel the same. Like I knew I would. I try so hard to prove to you that your enough. But you don't believe me. The only person hurting you..is you. The only time I feel anything is when I with you Damon" a tear went down her face "how is this not emotion I'm fucking crying over you for god sakes, can you not see that I love you and your my humanity. You make me come back to earth."

Damon whipped the tear from her face how could this be  
"I'm enough"  
Elena smiled "yes Damon your enough"Elena kissed him and he pulled her in and kissed her right back but then he pulled away "Elena no" "shut up and love me Damon"  
and he did just that.  
Damon put his fingers in Elena belt loops pulling her in and he was not letting go.  
He put his hands under neath her gray soft cotton tank top, he put his hand under her bra and sucking on her neck she moaned load and she laugh and smiled and he kissed her and their tongue massage each others. Damon grabbed Elena and pushed her against wall and she wrapped her legs around Damon's waists. Both of them hot in the special spot.. They dry humping they were getting off. Elena yelled out "oh my god!" She moaned and they climaxed at the same time. They wanted this so bad and finally that got it.  
Damon moved Elena from the wall and push her to the bed she like it rough and he did to.  
He ripped off her tank top. And a red bra was under it, and she took off his jeans and he took off hers and she had matching red lace panties on. It made him smile to see her hot little body again. Damon fell his head in between her breast and started to kiss down her body all the way to her panties she was soaking wet and he pulled off her soakin panties.  
Elena legs spread wide open and Damon put his head in between her legs and licked her up.  
Elena moaned and it made Damon hard and he was getting ready to just shove in her but he wanted this to just be about her right now. She grabbed a pillow that was on the bed and put it on her face and yelled into it. And Damon knew he did his job.  
Elena tossed the pillow down and grabbed Damon and pulled him up to her and kissed him.

"I love you Elena"

"I love you too"

Damon put him self In her and they rocked together and Damon took Elena bra off and licked her nipples. Playing with them and it made her moan even more then before.  
Elena flipped them and she was on top and in control and she liked it. Watching him grab at the pillows and holding the head board. And they were wet and then she put her hands on his chest holding her self up. And one more grind and they both climaxed at the same time as always. She feel on top of him tired and out of breath and they laid there inside each other for a while until they did it again again and again ...

Few hours later finally done having sex just laying there looking at each other and Damon was playing with her hair and said "I fucking love your new hair it's hot Elena!"  
"Thanks babe" and she kissed him and they went to bed...

They both woke up about the same time naked and blanket less just wrapped around each others bodies snuggling. "Morning" said Elena "Morning" he said right back.  
Someone knock on the door "it's probably Rebekah" Damon said  
"Hold on let me get dress" someone knocked again "hold on Rebekah"  
Damon pulled his pants on "okay" Elena said.  
He opened the door "WHAT!?"  
Then he realized it wasn't Rebekah it was the old man from the front desk.  
"Oh is it check out time already?"  
The old man pulled out a shotgun "I knew it was you, I couldn't believe it because you look the same but you killed my wife in the 70s you fucking ass hole"  
"Oh shit" Damon said  
"You have no idea what your doing, just walk away!" Elena said calmly  
"I think I might Katherine"  
"I'm not Katherine!"


End file.
